Midnight Visit
by Taporonishia
Summary: just when Link finally thinks things are all over, Ghirahim comes back and somehow, comes to Skyloft. Rated M for yaoi and PWP. May be OOC, first time Ghirahim fic. yaoi, rape implied may contain spoilers!


Pairing: Ghiahimxlink aka debbiexlink

Gene: PWP, mature, yaoi

Summay: just when Link finally thinks things are all over, Ghirahim comes back and somehow, comes to Skyloft. Rated M for yaoi and PWP. May be OOC, first time Ghirahim fic.

!

Link and Zelda decided it'll be best to leave the land below the sky for now. Though Zelda pleaded and begged the hero, Link continued to say no. They had to get back to Skyloft and enlighten the others of what they've done. The people of Skyloft need Zelda to watch over them, it is her duty.

…

After a while of settling back down and telling the people of the city about their journey, Link decided to head back to his dorm room in the knight's academy. He quickly undressed himself, removing his boots and gloves then his belt and tunic. His chainmail was next followed by the tan pants and shirt. He slid back into his regular—Skyloft set of clothes and hid under his covers.

It felt good to be back after the long journey, it felt great to be sleeping in a bed in his old clothes again. As link drifted off into sleep a though crossed his mind.

What happened to Ghirahim?

Though Demise's sword was shattered, did that actually destroy Ghirahim too? Link pondered this question as he drifted off into a deep slumber.

…

The creaking sounds of Link's bed awoke him from the deep spell he was put under. Hid vision blurred as he opened his eyes the first time, still pitch black around him. Yet, he felt the essence of another person nearby, a living thing.

Link closed his eyes and reopened them again, finally his senses came intact and he felt a heavy object over him, pushing him down on the bed.

Link's eyes darted upward and met themselves with the familiar glowing eyes of that demon lord who Link thought was well destroyed.

But Link didn't panic, not yet. At first he thought it was some sort of dream, a dream, a weird dream to be in fact. But as Link closed his eyes once again, the demon lord above him let out a slight chuckle. He slipped his tongue from between his white lips and sensually licked the side of the Hylian's cheek, leaving a trail of saliva on him. The demon lord then blew lightly at the fluid he placed on the boy, turning it ice cold and waking Link up in an instant.

Link's eyes flew open as he tried sitting up. But alas the heavier man above him wouldn't allow Link to move. The boy beneath Ghirahim glared upward at said-demon lord and spat.

"W-what are you doing here!"

Ghirahim chuckled once again. "Silly boy, why, I've come to take what belongs to me."

Link growled under his breath and Ghirahim moved closer to the teens face. "H-how are you alive—I thought Demise-!"

"You thought he killed me?" Ghirahim said in his usual elegant tone of voice, sounding far superior to Link. "It was an easy trick to escape from that crude beast. Easy trick, my dear Link." Ghirahim said as he once again moved closer to the boy's face, just inches away from the other.

Link continued to growl under his breath. "g-get away from me!" he threatened, though he knew Ghirahim wouldn't listen to what he had to say, it was worth a shot.

Ghirahim chuckled louder. "Oh silly, silly boy!" he said calming down from his laughter. He placed a finger on Link's lips and shushed him.

"There's no need for yelling." He said, bringing a second finger to those succulent lips. "You know," he began as he moved those two fingers around, tracing the contours of the top of Link's bottom lip.

"There's something I've always been meaning to take from you. More so than that human girl you love so much." Ghirahim said as he began sliding those two fingers forwards, "I think now is the perfect opportunity!" the demon lord said as he shoved his fingers inside Link's mouth. He dug deep inside the Hylian, wanting to, trying to gag the boy beneath him.

Link struggled, but of course he couldn't escape. He quickly, without giving it much thought, bit down on those fingers that invaded his mouth.

Ghirahim hissed in anger. "Why you…" He said then shoved his other hand downwards until he grabbed a fistful of Link's clothed member. He squeezed it tightly, making Link take in a sharp gasp of air. Using that chance as his advantage Ghirahim removed his fingers and entered something else inside Link's mouth instead.

He explored the inside of the wet canal with his tongue, looking and tasting every nook and cranny in his mouth. With his long tongue, the demon lord decided to do something fun. He slithered his serpent like tongue down the back of link's throat, tasting even more of the delicious hero.

Link felt the urge to gag as his enemy's tongue slid down the back his throat. But alas he had to suppress his urges while Ghirahim had his part squeezed tightly under his, the demon lord's, hand.

Finally the Ghirahim pulled away from the hero, pulling his tongue out and lapping up the little trail of saliva he left between them. Link sharply took in a gasp of air. Ghirahim liked the sight of that, which made him want Link more.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, you're going to be seeing gold diamonds for weeks." Ghirahim said liking his lips.

Link tried his best to struggle once more and push away. But he knew all too well that Ghirahim had him trapped, it was like Link was in some sort of trance that he couldn't escape from.

Ghirahim led Link's head down on the pillow as he moved back a bit, removing Link's shirt and tossing it to the side of the bed as he did. Next came Link's pants and to Ghirahim's surprise, Link didn't struggle. He chuckled at that and wondered what came over him so quickly. But it wasn't until Ghirahim saw the bulge growing in Link's under garments that he knew.

Link couldn't struggle, the poor hero felt so very awkward and horny to fight.

Ghirahim broke out in laughter at the pathetic-ness of the hero. Link blushed and tried to shout at the demon lord, but all that came from him was a mere whisper.

"D-don't laugh! Y-you're the one who made me like this!" Link half shouted, he covered his face with his hands and said "…do something about it…"

Ghirahim snickered at that statement. He took a long lasting look at the bulge created in Link's pants and smiled, licked his lips, and said.

"As you wish, master Link."

Ghirahim contemplated whether to slide down Links underwear then, or wait awhile and play with him more. Though waiting awhile and teasing the hero would be fun, Ghirahim had a little trouble of his own down below.

He decided quickly and slid the rest of the Hylian's clothes off his body. He stared in amazement at how big Link's swollen member had gotten. He smiled and once again licked his lips, delighted.

Link whimpered as he felt the cold breeze brush against the tip of his cock. He felt the weird sickish feeling emerge in the pit of his stomach, the same feeling he gets when he fought Ghirahim before.

Ghirahim touched the tip of Link's cock ever so slightly, but just enough to give feeling to the little blond. The little touch sent a shiver down Link's spine and made the boy gasp and moan slightly at the sudden feeling.

Ghirahim liked this sound; he smiled and pressed down harder this time, hoping for an even better sound. And boy did he receive it. Link nearly came right then and there, after being played with twice, and only being pressed against slightly was surly pathetic.

But it felt so good to the hero, it felt so strange and foreign but at the same time delightful. Link craved for that feeling again, he wanted it, wanted more like it, but the guilt and sorrow would soon fall in. He'd whimper to himself as he covered his face. A tear would gently caress the side of his cheek.

How pathetic he felt.

Ghirahim made note of that. He decided he couldn't wait any longer; he needed to be in the Hylian now.

Quickly he undid his own belt, removed his gloves and peeled away the excess layer of clothes. He positions himself in front of Link's entrance, staring right into the eyes of the other.

Link knew at this point there was so hope for Ghirahim to release him. Though his eyes pleaded for the demon lord to stop, all Ghirahim did in return was flash a bright evil smile at the other.

"N-no Ghirahim…I…" link began.

But Ghirahim couldn't wait. Without preparing anything first, he knew it was going to be a rough fit, but he did it anyway. The demon lord thrusted harshly into the young blonde, tearing and ripping at the muscle. Blood trickled its way from the torn part and onto the bed sheets.

Link screamed in agony as he was invaded. He finally gained enough strength to struggle once more, but couldn't escape the harsh hands of the demon lord.

Ghirahim laughed as he thrusted deeper and deeper, opening the hero up more and more.

"S-stop! H-hurts!" Link cried in pain as he begged the demon lord. But Ghirahim wouldn't take any part of it. He continued thrusting deep inside the other.

"You're amazing, Link." Ghirahim said, speeding up his thrust. He pounded a certain spot, hard, which sent sparks flying up Link's back.

Link gasped as he felt that spark hit him. His cock jolted slightly, awake and at full attention now. Ghirahim smiled, please by the actions of the younger one, and continued his thrusts. The demon lord reached outward and pulled Link's hand two his own member. He wrapped the Hylian's hand around the boy's own cock and began pumping it for him, showing him what to do.

It felt weird to Link, all too weird, but at the same time amazingly good. He didn't know what was going on or how, but he moved his hand up and down his own length, the way Ghirahim just taught him until finally the poor organ couldn't take it anymore and released it's hot, thick, creamy liquid all up Link's chest.

Ghirahim smiled at that sight he saw before him and continued his own thrusts until he too had reached his climax. With one more pound he came inside, pulling it out slowly and watching his come fall from the hole of the young blond.

They both stayed there panting, Link laying down in his bed as Ghirahim watched him. Finally, he didn't recall when he did, but Link fell asleep.

When he awoke he was fully clothed and Ghirahim was gone. The bed wasn't stained but he did feel something wet and sticky in his pants.

The end.


End file.
